Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS) are designed to monitor the air pressure inside of pneumatic tires on various types of vehicles. Therefore pressure sensors are used in the tires and the system may report the tire pressure information to the driver of the vehicle. Wireless transmission can be used to transmit information on the pressure data to a centralized receiver component in the vehicle. Such a configuration can enable the system to report or signal pressure losses of the tires to the driver. Some known TPMSs provide localization information on the tire or wheel on top of pressure information so as to indicate to a driver of a vehicle the position of a wheel having a pressure loss. Tire pressure is one out of many characteristics of a tire, which might be useful for comfort or for safety reasons, other characteristics may be tire temperature, accelerations, friction, deformations, condition of tire tread, etc.
For tire tread measurements a mileage counter may be used in some vehicles. Such a concept may count a number of revolutions or rotations of a tire and estimate an overall mileage of the tire. The wear or use of a tire tread may also depend on other factors such as style of driving (accelerations, braking behavior, high speed portion, etc.) and condition of the road surface, which may render an estimation based on a mileage of tire imprecise. Another concept may use accelerations of a running tread or contact area of the tire to obtain information on the condition of the tire tread. The condition of the tire tread may further depend on the material thickness of the tire or contact area. Furthermore, acceleration measurements may make use of complex measurement circuits and actual accelerations may depend on further parameters such as the age and temperature of the rubber material of the tire, which may distort absolute results of acceleration measurements.